gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gp75motorsports
=English/Inglês= Hi Gp75motorsports -- we are excited to have Gran Turismo Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Hi thanks for the welcome message. (Dinomino21 19:34, 29 March 2009 (UTC)) I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco skin, you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to . For the Monobook skin (Wikipedia skin), you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to . * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. There's also a weekly chat in the channel every Sunday to ask or answer questions or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo, RuneScape, and others) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. I've also included a template below to show when the next chat will be. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 19:35, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Hello Hey I'm new. I'm guessing Gp75motorsports is the owner of this Wiki? Cool well if you are congrats and I look forward to contributing to this wiki. Powericed :Yep, I'm the creator. If there's anything I can help you with don't hesitate to ask! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER 01:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Hey, congrats on making a GT wiki. I had an idea to make this a few months ago. Anywho, I got a lot of ideas for this wiki, just ask. Crashbroke23 00:43, 17 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. I sure will. :) Get The Ball Rolling/ HSR and vote Ok, first off, thanks for doing my sig template for this wiki. I was getting a friend of mine to do it so thanks. Secondly, as on my user page "I also a lot of recommendations for this wiki" and if don't go said, nothing will happen, so let start making the adjustments! I have a logo for the front page in the works as well check it out. 1: If you saw the Toyota Gt-One page, you would see that i did it In Gran Turismo than in Real Life. This should be the case for all car and real track pages. 2: Since there are a total of 48 Nissan Skylines in Gran Turismo 4 alone, what should be done is make that each generation of car gets their own page (this makes it that all R34 GT-R shares the same page which make finding the right car easier, unless it's a racing or a tuned car. This means all JGTC Skylines all share the same page) 3: A new skin. I really don't like the monaco gaming skin. I've seen some really amazing skins around wikia. One in particular is the Burnout paradise wiki (also known as Burnopedia) the person who made that name is Exlonox. If you could get him to make the skin and other logos, this will help the wiki. I got someone that can work on the skin, Exlonox, I just need you to promote him. He did a skin on the Burnopedia, it looks amazing. Can you please reply ASAP so work on the skin can begin? You can see I also made a Template for your sig and the GT wiki admins, do you like it? Please reply ASAP so that we can do this and make this wiki the best wiki in the sports/racing category! :Will do. Thanks for the alert. :) 18:32, 5 August 2008 (UTC) For the High Speed Ring page, what game do you want the guide to be based on? Since I don't have GT5 prologue, or a PS3 in fact, I'm thinking that it should be on Gran Turismo 1 or Gran Turismo 4. About the vote, it sorda doesn't make sence. What your saying is that there will be a page which links over to each language like at Wikipedia? If so please tell me. So, based on what your saying, that on top of a page is a link to the GT-PT page? If this isn't true, I apologize for not understanding. Hello #4 Hey there, I'm new and I'm very eager to get this thing going. I left some info about me on my user page in case you're interested. If you need any help settling this wiki, I'm offering my best, since I've got some experience with the matter and GT is one of the most important things in my life. :P I'm waiting for instructions! ;) --iNkubusse? 19:18, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Wait... What? As you have seen, i got someone to somewhat change the front page a bit, moved some stuff around. Something that really, ticks me off, is two almost completely the same things or two things extremely similar. This is the case with "GT in the news" and "What's new at the GT Wiki". They are both are about News having to do with GT or the GT WIki. Seriously, whats wrong with combining them? It will allow for the Needless multiple featured articles to get into the spotlight, and free up some space. Also, I got someone (Exlonox) to make a new skin. YOu should seriously check out the skins hes made at the Need For Speed Wiki and the Burnopedia. So, can you please promote him to sysop so he can make a skim ? :"GT In The News" is for news related to Gran Turismo. "What's new at GT Wiki" is for news related to the site. Sorry about the confusion. ^_^; --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 10:52, 19 September 2008 (UTC) A few notes I've realizied that productivity is down on all fronts. We should unviel the GT wiki now before you decide to kill 'er off. We need all the help we can get. Also, I shall take over doing track descriptions since i got all GT Games. (excluding 5 prolougue) and i have a great resource for getting settings. O, and i almost forgot, can you copy all pages from this wiki and then translate them to the portugees GT wiki? I seriously dont know much of any other language besdies English and a little bit of french. And i also want to get you E-Mail address so we can keep in touch on what we are doing here. Um, we can make pictures for the wiki spotlight. Also, we can request if we can get some ads or something for GTPlanet. That site is one of the biggest communities of GT players. RE:Welcome Hey Gp75, Thanks for welcoming me here to your wikia, and I look forward to helping it out in the coming months! And yeah, my profile picture is from Generation Kill, I recommend it if you're interested in military things. Anyways, have a good day and I hope we can possibly do an editing project on here soon! Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/10/2009 Question about a page Do we need a page on Top Gear for a Gran Turismo wiki? Just asking. Elm-39 13:38, 29 January 2009 (UTC) =Portuguese/Português= Já estou começando a tocar o projeto, mais, como se usa esse seu estilo de página vermelho e preto? E posso usar as imagens da sua Gran Turismo Wiki? Cayonero, 10h41, October, 01, 2008 =Skin= Como se põe esse skin preto e vermelho em outras wikis? Cayonero, 11h15, Octber, 04th, 2008 Skin Update The skin rennovation is underway. I was wondering if you had any preferences of what you want it to look like. It is under construction, so I'm not nearing the final version quite yet. Let me know what you think. Skin Update Which 'fades' and 'outlines'?: I need specifics. Thanks, Now what? I went ahead and made the blue links less blinding. What are skins? I'm just asking 'cause I only have GT 5 prologue. And I'm kinda new to this wiki so I thought I should ask. (Dinomino21 18:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC)) Como faz? Como posso fazer você virar um administrador na minha wiki? Cayonero, 11 de Dezembro de 2008 50 articles logo Tell me when you want me to replace the 50 articles logo with a default one I made for the wiki. Hey Gp In response to your message, I made a spotlight image (see below) which should be added to the rotation this coming week. I also added a short paragraph about GTW in the New and Notable section at the Gaming Hub. I'm sure you'll recognize most of the text. ;-) I also noticed that when hovering over links in the link box and community details sections, the link text would "disappear" because it was using the default color2 hover color which is the same as the background color. Anyway I fixed it. I just wanted to let you know that I edited the Monaco.css file and why. http://contractor.wikia-inc.com/images/f/ff/GTspotlight.jpg JoePlay (talk) 21:33, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey again. I just made several minor edits and uploaded a favicon (red and blue GT logo). It takes up to 24 hours to display, so if you don't see it when you read this, don't worry... it'll show up. JoePlay (talk) 03:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hello I am BNK. I haven't played one of the games in a while, but I'll try and contribute as much as possible! Tha nks for the detailed welcome! Blue NinjakoopaTalk 01:32, 8 January 2009 (UTC) (does my signature violate any of the policies? I'm knew here O.o) Bleh Main page protection doesn't need to be set to Sysop (especially the way it's set up). Move should be Sysop, or disabled no reason to ever move the main page, but edit should be auto-confirm... now I know you may not agree, but there are plenty of registered users that could contribute to the main page and keeping that from them is more of a hindrance. Besides, with rollback/undo, any vandalism could be easily reverted... just my 2¢. =) Rappy 4187 05:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Fixed talk page BTW I fixed your talk page... NEVER use tags without ending them. Add them to the table or div style instead (check the code I did. Div's auto-end, so do tables, so you can start a table style at the beginning of the page, and it kills itself at the end. (If you didn't know what was wrong, click on the (diff) in and then click the 'Previous Revision' link and look at the Mediawiki Sidebar, it wasn't below the banner like it's supposed to be) Rappy 4187 05:32, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Different spotlights If you could link me to some good images of a couple cars that you want made into spotlights, I'll be glad to make them. Just be sure to let me know the names of the cars. JoePlay (talk) 17:26, 22 January 2009 (UTC) My RfA Hello sir, Would you mind checking out my request for adminship when you get a chance? Thank you, and have a great day! Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/23/2009 YESH! Thank you! I made a personal sig, because what I was going too put was too much for the box. RE: RfA Hello Gp75, Thank you very much, and I hope to work with you in the coming months! Rawr, CommanderTony, GT Wiki Newbie Editor Talk 1/24/2009 Testing Hey, this is me. Just dropping myself a new message to test out my recent edit to MediaWiki:Youhavenewmessages. :D :Yay, it works! --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 15:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Checking in Hey Gp. I just wanted to check in with you and let you know I read your message (a few days ago) about those cars to be used in new spotlights. Let me know when you have images of them and are ready for me to make the spotlights. JoePlay (talk) 20:13, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Exlonox points here. :Goes to your homepage here, unless Gp took care of it already. (Gotta call you Gp, because I already know someone I call GP, heh) Elm-39 - T/C 23:53, 29 January 2009 (UTC) New spotlights Hey Gp. I made 4 new spotlight images and gave them to my boss, who will be adding some or all of them into the rotation sometime today. I uploaded them as a single image for you to preview here. JoePlay (talk) 00:10, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :Better late than never right? =) I gave the new spotlights to my boss Friday, but he forgot to add them to the rotation. Today, two of the four images have been added. In a week or so, we'll replace them with the other two images. JoePlay (talk) 23:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) y hullo thar sorry about my absence. how are things going? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa GT Wiki Admin http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 11:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Voltei Gp75, decidi que vou voltar a tocar o projeto de minha wiki. Voce esta como administrador dela, entao vamos começar o trabalho. Cayonero Spotlight Request Hi. Gran Turismo Wiki looks great. However it needs to meet all of the Spotlight Criteria before it can be spotlighted by request, including 100 non-stub content pages. Please ask again when you meet all of the criteria! -- Wendy (talk) 00:34, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I need some help, and a question. I want to know if i can have the Gaming skin on my profile. I keep on trying to put the skin on, but it doesn't work. By the way... have you tried the tuning that I put on lots of different cars on my account. Send a message when you can. Thanks. --POWER HUNTER 14:45, October 7, 2009 (UTC) oh well Oh well, thanks for the help. At least I understand that i can't change my background easily. By the way, Do you know what ALL of the black cars In GT4? Hey, one question IF you can remember, what was YOUR fastest lap time on Nurburgring Nordschliefe? Re: Log action removal Thank you for the concern. Just so you know, though, Uberfuzzy has done this for me a number of times to get that obsecene content off of the recent changes list. This is a persistent vandal, and it's just one of our ways of getting rid of his handy work. =) - Brandon Rhea (talk) 1:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Well, Out of the four that I have competed in, I only have won three and they were with different cars each time Not really It really depends on what car is used F1's kick some serious ass in the GT World Championship Le Mans machines and LM race cars you have to have a bit of skill JGTC machines take a lot of skills and some serious game experience to win Spoltight Request Hi. Gran Turismo Wiki looks very nice and congratulations on reaching 100 articles! For the spotlight, you do need to have all your articles categorized - it's been a few weeks and there are still about or 1/3rd of your content, which is a pretty big fraction. Also, while you have 100 content pages, about 20 of them are "stubs" in the sense of being (roughly under 300 bytes, or less than 2-3 sentences). Finally, the only image on your main page is your logo -- it would be nice if you had at least one real image on the page as well; you have such nice graphics in the skin that I know you must have more imgaes around. Please ask again for a spotlight when you have expanded some of your pages and taken care of the categories and main page! -- Wendy (talk) 02:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC) starting to wright new pages Hey man im new here and im hoping to find info on my fav cars of the games but sadly not much and there acctuely not much anywere ells so im going to start to wright my own pages of info about my fav cars starting this saterday. hope to be working with you guys alot. thanks p.s. im also french speaking just incase you where wondering about my nikiname. Tihawk07 GT5 a little late? WHEN IS THE FULL GT5 COMING OUT?! IT LOOKS SICK!!! --POWER HUNTER 15:20, January 4, 2010 (UTC) RfA question Hi, was just wondering how you go about submitting an RfA? The link on the main page doesn't work. I am a big fan of this wikia, and with GT5 just around the corner I think this needs a fair bit of work ahead of release. I've already got some ideas for it and i've made about a hundred edits in the last couple of weeks. I've also had a fair bit of experience creating pages, both here, on wiki and on memory alpha. Thanks for your time Marc MTracey1 05:29, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sup Dude. Sup. I guess you must be the head Admin and creator of GT Wiki lol. Y'know, I do feel like this wiki is just too small for such an awesome game. I think it's just those stupid Xbox 360 fanboys who believe the completely false and stupid claims that Forza 3 is "the most realistic racing game made". What immature brats.... FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 02:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi. How's everything been going? The Wiki looks in tip-top shape! Blue Ninjakoopa 00:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I kinda agree with that. But there's still alot more things for us to add to GTWiki. FPS Headhunter Mphhh hmmhhhh hmmhhh hmmmhhh............ 00:53, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Cheers mate, that award is v much appreciated, but i think FPSHeadhunter deserves at least some of the credit. He has a good knowledge of what he writes about and has kept some of my articles in check. All the best, and happy editing MTracey1 04:33, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Contributions Hi, just to let you know, i haven't stopped with my editing - I have a lot of ideas for how to get this wiki ready for the release of GT5. When that's done I'll also do my best to promote the website across the web. Only problem is that I'm back at work, so my edits will have to wait till I get a day off. I intend to have at least a basic page for every track ready in the next three weeks or so, but since I only have GT3 and GT4, I may need some help with some of the earlier events, licenses, etc. I've set up placeholders for most pages already (See Template:Placeholder > What Links Here). I'll do my best though. MTracey1 05:14, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Wait a sec.....shouldn't GT5 be out in stores now? GT5's release date for North America (as far as I know) should be March 5th. So, shouldn't we start with more GT5 artices now? FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 13:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The delays to GT5 mean most of the info would be unconfirmed/speculative at best. I agree that we should start some GT5 related topics (or at least expand on current articles that are included), but we don't really know enough yet. Since I'm in the UK, you should have a three month headstart on me though. I'll contribute what I can, when I can, but it'll have to wait till the game comes through the post (it's on pre-order already so I should be one of the first in the UK to get it) MTracey1 02:10, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Sig Just updated my Signature, but I was wondering: how do you get the multicoloured fonts? Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 04:56, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Skin Hello there, Gp75! I just wanted to give you my 2 cents about the current GTW skin. There are many places where the links, in blue, can't really be seen because of the black background (take the categories box as an example). It might be a good idea either to change the background color to something lighter (dark gray, for example) or the LINKS colors to something lighter (brighter blue, for example). If you'd like some help with that, let me know! Btw, I'm brazilian, and I reckon there is a portuguese portion of your talk page. Would you like it better if I wrote in portuguese? --Thereallarkas 17:39, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no worries then! I use Firefox 3.6. Might have something to do with my screen or even with my eyes, as I have a little bit of astigmatism. I'll try fiddling with my screen a bit, but if I find it's actually something else, I'll try speaking with Exlonox. My eye condition just makes things a little less sharp, so it might still be a good idea to change the change the colors a little bit or even put the links in bold to improve overall sharpness and visibility. Thanks a lot for the quick response! :) --Thereallarkas 19:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Woot! It's looking pretty good now! Thanks! --Thereallarkas 16:51, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately I haven't noticed much change. FPS Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 21:26, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) RfAs Hi Gp75motorsports, when you get a moment could you check out mine and FPSHeadhunter's RfAs please? As FPSHeadhunter has stressed, I think this wiki needs an active admin or two to keep control of some of the unnecessary articles that are coming out. There are also a few pages that are very messy where people have just copied and pasted straight from wiki. I think both of us could get this wiki cleaned up and ship-shape in no time. Thanks Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 16:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I've noticed you've supported FPSHeadhunter's RfA. Any chance of your input/advice/criticism regarding mine? Now that I've finally got my laptop back from the repair place I should be able to get cracking with this whenever I have a day off work. Thanks Marc Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 23:13, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Potential AfD Hi Gp75motorsports. Any chance I can refer Gran Turismo 5 Car List to you for your input please? I started it off as a template to be filled in when the game comes out, but i'ts now been graffiti'd to the point that it's now nothing more than a wish list. i'd like to vote that it be at least temporarily deleted until the information becomes official. As the only active admin that I know of, I'd like to ask you to look into it. Thanks Marc Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 00:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) continued Thanks for the input. I don't have time to sit and undo hundreds of edits, so I'll just make one single edit to revert it, and make a few changes to follow policy. Tell me what you think: Gran Turismo 5 Car List. Thanks Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 01:02, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Countdown Timer The reason the countdown timer doesn't work is because you need to put the java program in the common.js javascript file. You need to go to MediaWiki:Common.js and edit it to add this to the java file: CountdownTimer.txt. That should enable that applet to load every time someone accesses it. I would do it for you, but without admin privileges I can't edit that page. Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 15:24, August 19, 2010 (UTC) VandolphVibar I've raised the issue on the user's talk page. Personally I'd see what happens next then consider maybe giving a warning. Seems to me to just be new to this wiki business. Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 19:28, August 27, 2010 (UTC) banner & Featured article issue Just wanted to say I love the new banner mate, looks fantastic. Also, is that Featured article issue up for discussion? The cuurent article has been there since before I even joined this wiki back last year. There are some really good articles out there that I think could deserve some spotlight. Have you managed to get that countdown timer working yet? I left you a message with the code needed to activate it. If you're having trouble with it I can forward it to another admin to do it instead. All the best, Marc Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 23:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Countdown timer The time's code is available from the wikia help forum: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Countdown. Just copy and paste into MediaWiki:Common.js Request Hi Gp75motorsports, I was wondering if I could run a slightly random request by you? I'm running a half-marathon (Great North Run) next Sunday in an attempt to raise money for charity. Would it be possible to add a link to my fundraising website (www.justgiving.com/Marc-Tracey) to the SiteNotice page to try to get some more sponsors? I know this is highly unorthodox, but since it's a good cause, I thought I'd give it a try. I could do it myself, but I'd rather not hijack the page without your permission. Thanks Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 00:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for adding that to the SiteNotice, it's very much appreciated. With a bit of luck, maybe it'll get a few more people interested in donating. I'll let you know how I get on. MTracey1 RE: Tough decisions Depends on what alternative options you have. I quite like the idea of moving to a private server, but I'd look into a few things: *Cost (if any), and how we'd fund it. I don't think this is particularly worth setting up on a paid server due to the low apparent interest in GT Wiki. *Advertising of the new site to draw in new users - some sites are easier to draw attention to than others. *Which server - I don't know of many sites of this type, but I think wikia is probably the most well known and well used. If you wanted to, we could make it into more of a GT fan site, rather than a wiki. My HTML and web-design are pretty decent if you needed a hand setting that up. Either way, let me know your options and I'll give you my input. Thanks Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 00:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) HI Well Gp75motorsports I have only started this and i don't have much Knowledge and what Is going to happen if i say yes. How do i make artices? If you could send me some pictures of GT4 to me that would be great because I'm doing this on school computers and I don't get the computer very much at home. I will take my usb to the next level and get myself to take more pics. Do you know if you can save replays to your usb and if so can you tell me? Please e-mail me at ure0001@stawellsc.vic.edu.au please and I will say yes to the offer ( I think) More delays :-( just got an email telling me that the gt5 release date has been put back to mid-december. is that the case where you are? really annoyed at this as i heard the game was ready for release Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 13:41, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I heard that as well. I hope it's the last delay we face. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 20:56, October 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: I think I bit off more than I could chew with that idea - hence why I deleted my message (or so I thought). I think I'll just leave it in your capable hands MTracey1 New Wiki I'll make a start as soon as I get the chance. Do you want me to start creating pages from scratch, or to copy and paste what I can from wikia? BTW, are you on PlaystationNetwork? Why don't you add me (Mackem1985), and when GT5 comes out we could have some online competition? I could email some of the other active users as well if you like. Anyway, let me know what you think. Marc Tracey (PSN: Mackem1985) Talk Page 19:16, November 10, 2010 (UTC) This might be a dumb question but, why has the Wiki moved? FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 21:58, November 10, 2010 (UTC) GT5 Hi, how's things. Enjoying the new game? So far just working my way up, checking off the easier trophies before attempting the higher levels. I've made a start on cleaning up the Gran Turismo 5 page, GT5 Tracks category and started a page for Special Stage Route 7 and I'll make a few more edits once I've played the game a bit more. Can I also get your input o my new Sig? I tried to get an active version that updates when my PSN ID updates, but I couldn't get it to work. If you have any ideas, short of uploading a new image every time, your input would be greatly appreciated. Best Wishes, and Happy Gaming, Marc 02:29, December 2, 2010 (UTC) TeamGTW Hi, I've set up a Schedule page for this: Gran_Turismo_Wiki:TeamGTW/Schedule with a test event, subject to your approval. I didn't have a clue how you intend to implement scoring for two heats and a race, so I just made one up for now. I also need your input on times, as I don't know what would be suitable for a midweek race. I'm usually online late at night, because I work till 11pm or later most nights. Anyway, let me know what you think about it and if it needs tweaking. Thanks 04:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) TeamGTW Events Hi, just updating you with things: I've posted invites to TeamGTW to a couple of active users' talk pages, and also to a few of my online friends. Since it's starting slowly do you think it's worth widening the net a little and inviting from outside forums? Active forum users could turn out to be good editors. I've also managed to get hold of a video capture device for my PC (currently untested). If I can get it to work I'd be able to export, edit and upload replays of race events onto this website (via youtube or something). If you host an event and I'm not there, can you save the replay and set it to "Share with friends" so I can access it. I'll do a preliminary test video beforehand to check that it works, but I'll keep you informed. Finally, are you intending on joining this wednesday's race? If no-one else does, would you be interested in just doing a race-off instead? Thanks. 05:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Course Map Attribution They are coming from one of the official game guides, I don't know how you want me to attribute that on here. - Wagnike2 15:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) =RE:= Hi Gp75. plenty of ambition in your quest for 1000 pages. I'll do my best to help you fulfill it. As for the 50+ active users, I'll continue to push for support - I have a few ideas for free advertising which may get me banned from a few message boards, but it'll help the userbase in the long run. A quick word on the user: Elmo2010, the one and only edit I've seen from him has been vandalism with some profanity. I've posted a warning on his talk page, but it might be worth keeping an eye in case any more comes of it. Finally, I've got Thursday off work this week, so I was hoping to organise the next race event for then, 9:00pm GMT (17:00 your time). I'll put together a push for support in the mean time, but I'd like to check that's OK with you. My idea was a NASCAR themed event at the Nurburgring GP-Strecke. There are two NASCARs in the arcade menu, and I was going to offer my Jeff Gordon Chevy as a prize. Can I get your input? Thanks. Marc 02:45, January 2, 2011 (UTC) FPS Land Calling Upon stumbling on to this wiki I see you are in need of both editors and a bit of a revamp. Well, help is coming. Soon I hope to have many editors helping build this wiki. We've done it before to aid the Battlefield Wiki from crumbling. It payed off, and a mass improvement was made to the BF Wiki. Your sincerely, Doc.Richtofen :I'm here to help out, part of the team which is being set up. Nice to meet you. --Callofduty4 20:32, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Will it be just like what you did when you helped us out at the BFWiki? I'm hoping it is. BTW, I'm a semi-active editor here for those who are wondering. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 22:23, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Hopefully over the next few days. --Callofduty4 00:11, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :: ::We'll have a look at it, can you give me a link please? Also, just to check, this is an English language wiki right? If so, in case of any other languages on the main space, other languages would have to go. Also, I'm glad you're for the idea of having us over to help. If you have anything you want improved escpecially, leave me a message. ''Doc.Richtofen'' An Article In Question This list, was it released by a representative of the Gran turismo series? If not, it is fanon and should be deleted quickly. Doc.Richtofen :That list was originally released as a list of officially confirmed cars included in GT5 (this page) until it was polluted with wishlisty edits. I reverted the page but it continued to be grafitti'd, so I created this wishlist to give people something else to grafitti and leave the main page alone since I don't have the admin rights to protect the page. I would vote that it be removed as it's not an encyclopaedic article. 17:03, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. It distracts editors from the rest of the wiki. I'll delete it now. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:07, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :::By the same token, what about this page? :::Delete is also in order, same for all other wishlists in the mainspace. User:Doc.Richtofen ::::I think those are the only two wishlists, but I'll go and look. While I'm at it, I'll also create a wishlist template and a short policy on them. --Gp75motorsports REV LIMITER GT-PT/GT-EN 17:14, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Request I know that this project has only just started, and that this may sound rude, but I would like to request sysop rights. There are many things that we may need to do which would require sysop rights. One thing would be deleted articles and media that is not needed and needed to be deleted. It would be deleted quicker instead of having to leave a message by you. It also means you would have to do less. It would be easier for both parties if one of those coming over had rights. Please consider this. In an unrelated matter, I noticed you are the only bureaucrat on this wiki. If you were to be absent, this would leave no bureaucrats here. I would recommend you to appoint another one, one of this wikis sysop would be a good choice. Thank you for reading. Doc.Richtofen Greetings again, I realised that I now have Sysop powers. I would like to thank you, this will make it easier for both of us and should lead to a better wiki. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.Richtofen]] ([[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]|' ) 22:36, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Help Hi, I'm Eltomo85 and am here as part of the Call of Duty Wiki's Gran Turismo Assistance Task Force, so if there is any particular area of the wiki in which you need assistance, then I will try to help. I am fairly proficient in Wikimarkup, and could make a few templates if necessary. Eltomo85 Talk | GTATF Member] A New GT Wiki Hey, I've created a new GT Wiki, the Dutch GT Wiki and I just wanted to say that so that we can coöperate with each other. Also, I'm kind of a newby in the Wiki world, so if you have some tips for my Wiki, just send it to me. Thanks ahead and greetings from Belgium. :Ok, how do I make you administrator on my Dutch GT Wiki? --DarthDoritos (talk) 20:09, 2011 January 11 (UTC) : :: I like it very much, nice that you added in Dutch to the topheading or whatever it's called. Don't change the FA... ...just add a new one to the FA list. Using . This parser function chooses an option every time the page cache renews (meaning different people will see different FA's at different times). Check out this for practical application. Rappy 00:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Seasonal Events On the Seasonal Events page, info is currently being added to the active events part, then moved to the closed events part when they're unavailable. While I think this is a good idea, it'll make the page very large eventually. On Wikia, do we have the facility to archive the page when it gets too large? 01:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) User talk:MTracey1 GTW External Wiki Task Force I'm interested in helping you set up. ToShootToKill 08:05, January 22, 2011 (UTC) GT5 Car List Due to more wishlist edits on this page, I've rolled it back to the official version and semi-protected the page against unregistered users. Hopefully that will stop the problem. Feel free to undo that protection if you see fit, but I think it's necessary 15:31, January 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: GT5 Car List No, this is the only wiki I've put much work into. My only other contribs are a couple of edits to Wikipedia, Memory-Alpha and Dark Cloud Wiki. On a side-note, I've just noticed a GT6 page and GT6 wishlist popped up. I'll delete them now, but do you think it'd be worth importing some of the policy codes from wiki? Things like WP:VAND and WP:NPOV. Obviously Notability within a game wiki is going to be different from on a wiki, but I think a few policies could be implemented. 01:03, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Request for Content Team Help Hi. I appreciate that you took the time to check for the criteria before making your request on the Content Team page on central! Unfortunately that is not a page to ask for help building content. It's a page to ask for help with search engine optimization, main page design, or skin design. If you are interested in help with any of the latter please let us know. -- Wendy (talk) 03:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) App request Hi mate. I've just come across a tool called Layout Builder on the Wikia Community site. I think this would become very useful on this wiki for creating set page templates for cars, tracks, etc. At the moment it's in beta testing. Can I have your permission to request it for GTWiki? MTracey1 PSN: Mackem1985 '''Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 16:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :Update: I've had a play around with the current beta version of Layout Builder and it's an absolute nightmare to use. I like the idea in principle, but I think we should wait till it's been improved before we implement it here. I have, however, given some though to maybe putting some sample page layouts in the help section of the wiki. I'm not entirely sure how to implement it yet though. I'll have to think about it. Apart from that, my main focus right now is my studies, so my editing isn't quite as active as it could be. Once I get my current assignment done though (due next tuesday, 22nd) I'll have a lot more time on my hands. :MTracey1 PSN: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 02:40, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Cpl Bohater Thanks for clearing that up. I wasn't sure about that myself - pages like the MX-5 are awkward because they all have the same description in the game (for each generation), but I suppose for the Skyline, each model has its own distinctive properties. I was just trying to give a new editor some pointers. MTracey1 PSN: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 23:41, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Background Image issues Hi. I just saw your note on the Content Team Requests page about problems with your background image not loading. Is this still a problem? It's not really a content team issue. I would recommend that you ask about it at the Community Forums -- the users there are very good with css issues. If they cannot help then please write to with as many details as you have (eg. does it not work on a specific screen resolution, or OS?). Once again I'm sorry I didn't see your post. In general if you want me to get a message it is best to leave it on my talk page :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:54, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Newsflash issue/Nav bar Just wanted to apologise for making a mess of the front page. I wanted to promote such an important message to a prominent position - unaware of the fact it is prohibited. Ironically, it's the kind of edit I would have messaged you about first if the PSN had been online. On a side-note, do you have any suggestions for the nav-bar at the top of the page? It was laying fairly empty so I thought I'd experiment a bit - first with a shortcut list (FA/forum/Users/Affiliates) and secondly as a Featured Articles section (cars/tracks/users/affiliates). Note that these are merely test-edits. I'd like some input into it before I do anything more permanent to it. Anyway, I'd best get back to some proper edits. 500 articles is just around the corner. MTracey1 PSN: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 00:16, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Race??? Now that PSN is back online, what do you say to a few races for old-time's sake? It's a while since my ps3's seen Gran Turismo 5, and I'd like to get back to it. I'll be online tomorrow nite (wednesday) and I'll probably have some time early next week. Thanks MTracey1 PSN: Mackem1985 Gran Turismo Wiki Administration 03:37, May 18, 2011 (UTC)